Star wars life of leia, servant of jabba
by Shadowlox
Summary: Alternative happenings of the return of the Jedi taking place in jabbas court


CHAPTER 1

We sent the droids to negotiate with the dreaded Jabba the hutt for our friend Han solo who has been put in carbonite. We haven't seen them since. Now it's mine and chewies job to find the droids and set Han free.

The princess was dressed in armor of the bounty hunter boussh. She was wearing a thick green rebel top and gray shorts which made her sweat more. She had Chewbacca in handcuffs and was taking him too jabba. But not really she was going to give the guards the wookie then slip in a hall and free han. They had now reached the palace and we're greeted by two of jabbas pig like gamorean guards. She passed them chewie and then communicated in their language. The armoured pigs suddenly let her into the building. When walking through the entrance she spotted bib Fortuna, hutts major domo. She slipped past him and went through a secret passageway to the hall with the carbonite smuggler. She entered the hall and spotted jabbas prize possession. She ran to it sneakily. She held the carbonite Hans hand then pressed a button on the wall to destroy the carbonite and free the man inside. The casing started glowing red and splitting apart until a thin man dropped out. Leia ran to solo and helped him up. "Han it's me Leia I've came to free you" she said. "Leia I can't see whats happening?" He muttered quietly. "Its carbonite blindness sickness or something" she whispered. He reached for the back of the senators head and leaned towards her but banging his head into something hard. "Leia what was that? It hurts" he said painfully whilst staggering. "Oops" she said quickly taking of her helmet and walking towards him "now try" she said kindly. Han took the back of leias head and leaned in closer putting his lips against hers the indulging in a kiss. They broke apart and stayed in silence for a few seconds. "We better get going until-" leia said until she was interrupted. "Hahahahahahahaha" a booming voice said. Leia turned around and noticed the curtains which blocked the view of the massive throne room was now opened and jabba was now in view laughing. " guards take solo to the dungeon but bring the princess to me" the slug said in huttese while being translated by c-3p0 the captured droid. Leia watched as Han was taken away by guards. Pigs were walking up to her until they had got behind her and put guns to her head to walk forwards until she had reached jabba. While being pushed she shouted "we have powerful allies which you don't want to mess with" at the slug. "Of cause my dear" he said sounding sarcastic. The guards left her side when she was in front of jabba. Jabba then reached out and grabbed her with his huge hands. She tried to break free but he was to strong. She was lifted up until She was next to him but still in the crime Lord hands. " now my dear I have you all to myself and I own you so I love you and you should love me" he said. "Yes and until your stupid alliance come and save you, your mine " he said in a creepy fashion. Leia now felt sad and angry with herself. She had done the mission wrong which ended up with them captured and now she was a slave for a giant slug forever. But things got worse. Jabba brought her near his own hideous face and then stuck his tounge out. He then brought it closer and closer until Leia could sense her new masters body. He then started using his tongue to lick her face. His saliva got all over her face and hair. Leia felt like throwing up. The hutts breath and tounge smelt horrible . She looked down in disgust as she tried to get her her closer away from the giant tounge, but it didn't work. After 3 minutes the licking stopped but jabba wanted more. "Open your mouth slave" he ordered. Leias lips didn't budge. "Open your mouth or I'll whip you" he threatened . "Yes master" the newly slave Leia said duly. Jabba then guided the tounge into her mouth. It lasted about a minute until Jabba said " slave zia guide my new favorite girl to get changed and have a makeover please" "yes my Lord" a voice shouted back.


End file.
